percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Arms of an Angel
AWESOME!!!!!! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 23:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm making her picture right now. She looks sorta like my cousin Andriana. Sparrowsong 23:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I like it. =) -Leafwhisker 23:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, any guesses as to who Angel really is? Sparrowsong 01:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) '****? ZephyrX9 04:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) '*Shifty eyes* Possibly...I'm working on it right now, there's some major clues. Sparrowsong 04:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's ****! = D Viper123 07:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll admit it. Yes, Angel is really ****. Now I'll bleep it out for the idiots that still don't get it XD. Sparrowsong 17:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) '****. I know it. His initials are LC, are they not? I love this! TATN / Thalia! 05:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yup. And thanks. Do you think there should be AngelxHeather when she's older? It wouldn't be creepy like Snowflakes, because Angel doesn't age. Have you started on the flaming yet? Sorry to nag. Sparrowsong 05:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) There should. It would be cute and disgusting at the same time. I will in a few minutes. XD I procrastinate! TATN / Thalia! 05:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorta like Breaking Dawn. Yeah, I think it would work. I can't wait to see. Sparrowsong 05:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It would work. I would really like to see that. I'll start on it now. TATN / Thalia! 05:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) '*Drools* I just love ****xOC. Of course, I'm doing a RR for it...when Heather is at least 18. Tell me what story you're reviewing and what you've written so far. Sparrowsong 05:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Are you flaming her more than once? Hellz yes I am. I'm signing up too, so I can PM her. I approve of you doing that RR. Holy shit I want to read that! TATN / Thalia! 05:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, it'll be so hot. So far, what've you said? And what will your username be? Sparrowsong 05:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Tell me what you say in the PM/s. I will. Are you writing it now? My username is Your-Worst-Enemy-1986. I believe that's the year Luke was born XD TATN / Thalia! 05:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I don't wanna spoil it. If you dare me, though, I may write a Zeudelia. I'm looking at your profile as you read this. Sparrowsong 05:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I dare you, Kate/Sparrowsong to write a Zeudelia Rainbow Restaurant. It'll be hot!!! Whadda you mean you don't wanna spoil it? TATN / Thalia! 05:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I will, don't worry. And I don't wanna spoil it for the idiots that haven't figured out who Angel really is. It's from later in the story. Sparrowsong 05:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Fine... Damn you... You writing the Zeudelia? I can hardly wait! TATN / Thalia! 05:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am. What AS story are you flaming? Sparrowsong 05:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I just got in so I'm sending her a PM first. Hopefully I can pass off as her friend first, her total BFFL and then destroy her. That's my plan. It may take a few days, beware. TATN / Thalia! 05:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I think you should just flame her. That's the most evil, but she's incredibly hard to make friends with. I tried, believe it or not. Sparrowsong 05:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a gift. I'll try too. If I don't succeed, I go down first, but she's just dragged deeper in the hole! TATN / Thalia! 05:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S I'm watching a movie about a girl named Clarisse XD I mean no offense, Thalia, but I really don't reccomend that. Wouldn't you be suspicious of someone that you've never met who seems desperate to be your BFF for no apparent reason? C'mon, I wanna see her get flamed. Sparrowsong 05:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Good point. I'm flaming now! TATN / Thalia! 06:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely cannot wait. What story are you doing? What's the first sentence? Sparrowsong 06:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... I have no idea. But whatever it is, it is not spelled right! TATN / Thalia! 06:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure it's the right AS? Her avatar is a silver-haired anime guy. Sparrowsong 06:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I was on her profile. It is umm... Sapphyre Raven Beaauetiful Jackson. WTF? TATN / Thalia! 06:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Lolwut? I'm checking that out. Sparrowsong 06:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yep. It's very incorrect spelling. TATN / Thalia! 06:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Tell me what you're saying or Hermes will rape Teresa! Sparrowsong 06:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I did! It's on your talk page. TATN / Thalia! 06:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) '*Grins* It's good, I gave you some CC. Sparrowsong 06:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I know. Thanks. TATN / Thalia! 06:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC)